The Land
This is the planet on which the Landian Chronicles are set. It was created by God in the Landian Year 1, on the date 1 Fir'mo' (which on Earth would be called January 1, C.E. 1997). It is exactly the same as the Earth in most physical respects (size, rotational speed, distance from the sun, climate zones, etc.), the only major difference being the sizes and shapes of the continents. It has a single moon (called Mireille, pronounced mē'rā), which is likewise similar to the Earth's moon. It is also known that both the Land and Earth are located in the galaxy which is called the "Milky Way" by people on Earth, so that is what Landians call the galaxy, as well. It is not known precisely where in the galaxy either planet is located, nor precisely how far they are from one another (in spite of claims made by The Really Far East, which have not been verified). Much of the flora and fauna of the Land are also the same as those of the Earth, with several differences established by God upon its creation: some Earth life forms are absent, and some new ones exist here that do not exist on Earth. There are also some species that in later years were bioengineered by magic-users called Sorreters. The dominant species is human (though with a few physiological and psychological differences from Earth humans). There are other sentient races created by Sorreters, including Elves and Merfolk, but all sentinence is derived from human stock. The planet's land surface includes six continents (which Landians commonly refer to as "lands"), though at present only four of them have been explored at all. The populated lands include First Land, Near Land, Midds Land, and Atlast Land. (The unpopulated lands are Far West and Elbienel.) There are also seven inhabited islands (which Landians refer to as "isles"), including the East Isles (First Isle, Name Isle, South Isle, and New Isle), Jump Isle, Rain Isle, and Isle of Freedom. (There are many other unexplored isles.) There are also two continents which Landians refer to as "ices," First Ice surrounding the south pole and Second Ice surrounding the north pole. Neither has yet been explored. The planet's water suface includes four oceans: North, South, East, and West; though only the East and West Oceans have been explored at all. It also includes three seas: First Sea, Port Sea, and Great Sea; though only the first two have been explored. The only other known body of water is the Arctic Sound, which encircles Second Ice, and is dotted with numerous unexplored isles. As of the 915 census, there were 24 inhabited villages on the Land, though this may not account for all land-based settlements, nor does it account for any specific merfolk settlements in West Ocean or First Sea. Villages, in order of founding, include: First Village, Tonad, Sorret, Ship, Kurok, Frinn, Toobay, Olek, Pritt, Shipsister, Jump Village, Tanq, Monab, Plist, Triscot, Woodstockade, Ristar, Temporaneous (now abandoned), Kimrin, Port, Near Port, Barbequeue, Freeport, South Port, and Moderation. See also *Cartography *List of planets Category:Places